<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Least Tomorrow Is Better Than Yesterday by MajonMustard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140748">At Least Tomorrow Is Better Than Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajonMustard/pseuds/MajonMustard'>MajonMustard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, definitely gonna have some angst, probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajonMustard/pseuds/MajonMustard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Campbell was Alexander Hamilton, and there was nothing he could do to change that. For a while he hated himself. While it isn’t uncommon for reincarnates to disagree and resent their past lives, (especially recently with people realizing just how sucky the past was) but oftentimes their memories are so vivid it’s hard to disconnect between who you are and who you were.</p><p>-</p><p>Also known as another reincarnation fic that nobody asked for!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton &amp; John Laurens &amp; Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette &amp; Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sweating in a Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry that you've had the misfortune of clicking on it. This is probably going to be a dumpster fire, but hey, buckle in if you want, just make sure you keep your hands, head and other possessions inside the cart. </p><p>ALSO, this is IMPORTANT: I am just a humble Canadian that has never taken an American history class. If I get things wrong, this is a work of fiction!!! No, I don't think the American founding fathers were good people, anyone who thinks that clearly isn't a good person themself. I just enjoy a musical with characters that happened to exist in real life. Consider this fanfic as a mix of whatever facts I find on the internet and whatever the heck I make up. If you're reading this hoping for a history lesson, TURN BACK, maybe open a legit book? I'm writing this for me and I'm deciding to share it for others to read as well, If you decide to pick it apart because of inaccuracies that's on you...</p><p>Alright, now that that's all settled, and you're apparently still here, enjoy I guess?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was surprisingly hot in New York for September. While Xander Campbell wasn’t expecting snowstorms, he definitely wasn’t expecting 80-degree weather. It felt like mid-august heat, but nothing would compare to the summer heat in the Caribbean. </p>
<p>He was already sweating buckets by the time he got to the NYU campus, since he was severely overdressed with his favourite green hoodie. But it didn’t really phase him since the aura of the city was what was really taking his breath away. Everything had changed so much from those distant memories that were his...but not really. It’s all pretty blurry, and by reincarnates standards, he remembered pretty late. Usually, reincarnates could start to remember as early as eight years old, the latest maybe 12. Xander didn’t even consider the idea until he was about 14 since he was so focused on his grades in order to get into a fancy American school. </p>
<p>He didn’t know why he was so drawn to the states, but he always knew deep in his gut that he belonged in New York City. He probably should’ve known that was a sign, but it was pretty common to have a dream of living in the big apple. What really set him off was back in 2016 when Xander was listening to the biggest musical craze Hamilton. Xander was always a pretty big musical fan since his mom often played old cast albums like the Phantom of the Opera or Les Miserables. The funniest thing though? After finishing listening to the show for the first time, the first thing Xander thought to himself was “Wow...that Hamilton guy fucking sucks.”</p>
<p>It was kind of ironic since after his first listening to the show he started getting these weird dreams. They felt familiar, but almost like watching an old film on a fuzzy TV. He didn’t remember much, but once he brought it up to his mom, he knew deep down that he was a reincarnate. Over time he remembered more, and his mom helped out the best she could until she passed away when he was 14. It was rough, but through that hard time, it triggered more memories to come. Finally, in 2017 when hurricane Maria hit, he finally remembered the worst of it and came to realize his previous identity. </p>
<p>Xander Campbell was Alexander Hamilton, and there was nothing he could do to change that. For a while he hated himself. While it isn’t uncommon for reincarnates to disagree and resent their past lives, (especially recently with people realizing just how sucky the past was) but oftentimes their memories are so vivid it’s hard to disconnect between who you are and who you were. Sometimes the connection runs so deep, people merge their identities and go so far as to identify as their previous lifes name.</p>
<p>Xander hated that he was Alexander Hamilton. Of course, people attempted to use their second chance to right their wrongs, but the catch with getting a second try is that things tend to repeat themselves. Xander was already on a path of destruction, first his mom, then the hurricane, and now he was in New York. While Xander wanted nothing to do with his previous self, sometimes it was impossible to escape.</p>
<p>Xander knew about all the terrible things he did as Alexander, both things that the world knew, and the world didn’t. He didn’t want to associate with that at all. If it was up to Xander, no one would ever know who he was. Of course, things have a tendency to go other ways than how people want them to.</p>
<p>When he finally got to his dorm room, he entered and discovered he was not the first one there. There was one other bed and desk, so he supposed they were going to be the only ones rooming together. When he came into the room, the other guy stood up and Xander was able to get a good look at him. The dude was tall compared to Xander (I mean, he’s 5’5” so he’d argue that he’s not short, but a decent height) probably about 5’8”, dark-skinned, and not so hard on the eyes if he did say so himself. Not that he’d try to make a move though, since he seemed more reserved and introverted (judging by the way he stands) than what Xander was usually into. </p>
<p>The other guy walked forward and extended his hand “Hey, Uhm...My name’s Darren.” He gave a awkward slime, and Xander figured it would be even more painful if he declined the handshake. </p>
<p>“Hey...I’m Xander, it’s uh...nice to meet you” God, why was he so dumb, It was odd because usually, he didn’t get anxious while talking to people, the feeling he got just shaking hands with this guy shook him to his core.</p>
<p>Darren seemed to have a similar reaction. They both knew something was up, but Xander didn’t want to mention it since he suspected he knew what it was about.</p>
<p>“Hey are you a reincarnation?” Of course Darren asked, why wouldn’t he? Xander must’ve made a face since Darren immediately added “Oh, I’m sorry if that was rude...I’m actually one myself, it’s just that...I got such an intense feeling I just thought-”</p>
<p>“No, yeah...I-...Yeah, I’m a reincarnation, I just...dont really like to talk about it so...” Xander hoped he got the point across that he wanted to drop the topic, and Darren seemed to take the hint and went back to where he was sitting before.</p>
<p>This was the first time Xander actually got a good look at the room he’d be living in for the next year or so. He intended to take school slow...or rather at a regular pace compared to his previous life. He kinda wanted to relax just to spite Hamilton. The room wasn’t terribly small and actually had its own bathroom. Somewhere Xander read that this building used to be a hotel, so that explained the layout of the room. There were two twin-sized beds on opposite sides of the room, along with a desk for each person. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect through Xander’s eyes.</p>
<p>Darren was already sitting at his desk doing work. Xander supposed it was to review the course content and to get a head start, Man, he had to fight the urge to do so himself. Eventually, he crumbled and set his small bag with all his things on the bed and brought out some of his textbooks to join Darren in starting school early. Stupid habits die hard he guessed.</p>
<p>It had been a while, but Xander didn’t realize till Darren shook him out of his concentration by saying “How are you not dying of heat in that hoodie? I’m over here in shorts and a t-shirt and I feel like I’m melting.”</p>
<p>The strange thing about Darren was that he constantly had this dopey grin on his face, though it didn’t always meet his eyes. You could easily tell he was a reincarnation just by looking into his eyes. It was as if they were hundreds of years old, which of course, they probably were. Xander didn’t exactly know what it was about this guy, but he got such a wave of varying emotions, he knew they must have known each other before this life. Not only was he curious, he almost felt he owed it to him to talk about it after he declined so fast to talk earlier.</p>
<p>“Hey, about that reincarnation thing, I can’t help but feel as if-” Xander started, and usually once he started talking, he could keep going forever, but to his surprise, he was quickly cut off.</p>
<p>“We knew each other.” Darren finished. “Yea, I’ve got that feeling too...But, I totally understand if you don’t want to talk about it, I know what it’s like to not exactly be proud of who you were.” he added on.</p>
<p>Darren seemed genuinely upset, and it gave Xander a little hope to have someone he could talk to who understood his stance on his existence.</p>
<p>“This is really awkward isnt it?” said Darren, with that darn grin again. “Well, might as well introduce myself, I was Aaron Burr, but before you ask, yes, like that guy in that musical who shot that other guy. It’s not something I’m proud of… Oh, and no, I can’t get you tickets to the show.” </p>
<p>The world seemed to shake beneath Xander’s feet. It was so overwhelming he had to sit down. Of course Xander didn’t blame Burr for shooting him, it was a duel he signed up for. The question was how Alexander felt, of course he thought he forgave him but… No, this was Darren now. Xander refused to judge him for his past life. That’s exactly what Xander was scared of happening to him. And Xander was determined to be better.</p>
<p>“Seems fate really does have a way of repeating itself” Xander said looking up to Darren “Cause I’m Alexander Hamilton.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! you actually made it to the end of this abomination! Congratulations! </p><p>I don't exactly have an updated schedule or story outline, cause I just really want to have fun with this! I'll probably come up with something sooner or later to work towards, but for now, I apologize for if I suddenly lose interest and leave you guys hanging. I know that I hate unfinished Fics...So I will try my hardest!</p><p>Oh, and don't worry, some Lams is coming, and definitely some Jeffmads ;) (hehe I have no idea how to write romance, so this will be FUN!) (... I am sO sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Smile And Nod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He didn’t know what he was expecting, He had never really thought about what the reincarnate of Alexander Hamilton would look like...Maybe he was picturing some Lin-Manuel Miranda look-a-like, with long black hair in a ponytail, or even similar to what he used to look like, some white dude with red hair and blue eyes. But, Xander had a different energy to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! You're back for more! That's crazy!</p><p>I really pumped this one out fast, I apologize in advance in case there are any typos.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this, things are about to get spicy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darren didn’t quite know what he was expecting.</p><p>His day had started out great, he’d successfully made it to New York, unpacked and was ready to take on the school year. It took a lot to get here, and there was definitely a lot more work to come. He was ready to succeed where his past life failed, and have an actual impact on the world. The only thing holding him back was himself.</p><p>When Darren was a kid, he always fell into the background. He didn’t have many friends, but that was fine with him. They were all too loud and abrasive for Darren. He figured as long as he just smiled and nodded they’d leave him alone. </p><p>It sort of became a habit after that. Whenever he felt uncomfortable, or anxious, or annoyed, or anything really, he just smiled through. It was probably a defence mechanism at this point. </p><p>The point is, it didn’t help once he started getting memories that didn’t seem like his own. He was around 9 when he brought it up to his parents. They explained to him that he was most likely a reincarnate and that he’ll probably remember more and more as he got older.</p><p>Eventually, he became aware that he was Aaron Burr, and that didn’t exactly help his social status at school. Students would often give him a hard time because of who he was, and even the teachers would push him harder than the regular kids in his class.</p><p>And of course, fate is cruel. History repeats itself, and Darren’s parents ended up passing away. He went through a few foster homes, some kids understood what he was going through, being reincarnates themselves, but others would often make fun of them.</p><p>It only got worse with people when that musical came out, since people actually started to recognize who he was more than just a name they might’ve heard in a history class. Now people not only treated him different for being a reincarnate, but for being the villain in one of the biggest musicals of the decade.</p><p>Of course he listened to it, after being quoted at for weeks and asked for tickets, he finally gave in. And hey, it was pretty good music, and though Darren wasn’t super into musicals, he appreciated the complexity of it all.</p><p>After listening to it he had a mix of emotions. It was an odd sensation because it was like one of your teachers writing an album about you through the years. They had a general idea of how you grew over time, but there are so many gaps in between. </p><p>The other thing he noticed was that even Hamilton wasn’t painted as some hero. And while Darren still deep down considered Alexander his friend, he was happy it didn’t make his past black and white, but instead shades of gray.</p><p>Darren knew that he was acting rashly and against his better judgment challenging Hamilton to that duel, but he was so done and angry, both with Hamilton and himself. The musical put it best, he wanted to be in the room where it happened, but he waisted time and Hamilton was there to block and beat him at every turn.</p><p>This time Darren was determined to do what Burr couldn’t. He worked his butt off to get through school and get into NYU. He was set on having an impact on the world, but they say old habits die hard. He didn’t know what he would say if he ever ran into Alexander, but the chances were so slim, it would probably never happen...Right?</p><p>Darren had been in his room for about an hour when his roommate finally came. He’d already claimed his bed and set up all his stuff at his desk when the mysterious person came bursting into the room. </p><p>It didn’t really startle Darren since he’d shared many rooms before at different foster homes, but this guy came in like a hurricane. He immediately stood up, maybe he thought it was rude not to...Or maybe he was more startled than he thought and slightly jumped up, but you didn’t hear that from him.</p><p>He felt the other guys eyes looking at him, judging him, so he gulped and extended his hand introducing himself, and felt himself smiling. He had to wait for several seconds before the other guy actually returned the gesture and gave his name, but once he did, it felt like a carpet was ripped out from under his feet.</p><p>Darren had never met someone who knew from a past life. The odds were so stacked against it. Sure, there were theories that there was only a specific amount of souls that just got recycled and came in waves, but there was almost no evidence to prove that. </p><p>He had to ask, he needed answers, but he was immediately shut down. That was fine he supposed since they were going to be in the same room for the next year at least. Plus, Darren knew what it was like to not exactly be proud of who he was and people prying to try and talk to him about it. He figured he’d give Xander some space, and went back to work on some extra studying.</p><p>It was nearly an hour later when he started to get restless, wanting to get some air...maybe he could start up a conversation with Xander and they could go walk around and find someplace to get a drink or something. So, he started the conversation with the first thing that popped into his head and smiled.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he was blabbering about who he actually was, and gave his routine speech that he’d gotten used to giving to people. Like, geez people, he cant get you tickets! He hasn’t even seen the show! But then he got the news of this lifetime</p><p>Xander sat down hard, looked up at Darren and said, “Seems fate really does have a way of repeating itself, cause I’m Alexander Hamilton.” </p><p>There was no way.</p><p>What did he do to have this type of luck? And if you asked him, Darren couldn’t tell you if it was good or bad. </p><p>He didn’t know what he was expecting, He had never really thought about what the reincarnate of Alexander Hamilton would look like...Maybe he was picturing some Lin-Manuel Miranda look-a-like, with long black hair in a ponytail, or even similar to what he used to look like, some white dude with red hair and blue eyes. But, Xander had a different energy to him, he was definitely Latino, his hair was more wavey and wispy that cut off by his ears, and his eyes were a hazel mix of green and brown. </p><p>It took a second for him to take it all in. It was so much it overpowered his smile, wiping it off his face.</p><p>“Dont freak out! Before you say anything I want to say that I forgive you. I won’t judge you for things you’ve done in the past as long as you don’t judge me. I’m a different person now, and I want to be better, so...I say let’s help each other be better.” Xander let out as if he just got the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>Darren slimed. A real one, and a thought crossed into his head.</p><p>“Can I buy you a drink?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xander caught that reference a mile away.</p><p>He immediately accepted, and they headed down to the streets of New York. While they walked around looking for a place that they could get a cold drink on this hot day, they caught each other up on their new lives. It was odd because while he’d never been to the city before, he felt like he knew exactly where he was. He had memories of all the streets, but it was so different it was as if he’d seen a movie that took place in Chicago once, and then was able to navigate the New York streets.</p><p>It was really interesting to hear about Darren’s life. And Darren seemed genuinely interested in what Xander had been up to so far. Maybe this time they could be actual friends. </p><p>They found a little cafe place pretty close to where their dorm was. Darren got an iced coffee, but Xander opted for a regular, hot, black coffee. The look on Darren’s face was one of complete terror.</p><p>“How on earth are you drinking that? It’s like a million degrees outside!” Darren said practically flabbergasted. Xander laughed, then shrugged, “You clearly aren’t used to heat…”</p><p>Xander was pretty sure he was going to say something else, but all thoughts in his head had to be stopped because just about the best looking guy he’d ever laid his eyes upon just walked into the store.</p><p>“Uhh...Xander? You alright?” Darren’s voice said, but it felt like it was lightyears away. All his brainpower was being focused on this one guy. He was tall, slightly muscular (from what he could see at least), his hair was short but curly (and that means really curly, not Xander hadn’t brushed his hair in a week curly), and to top it all off the freckles. Wow, Xanders brain just about short-circuited seeing those freckles. Who gave him the right to be that cute?</p><p>By the time Xander regained his senses, he realized he’d been staring. He glanced over at Darren who was looking at him concerned and whispered “Do you know that guy?”</p><p>Apparently this beautiful man took away his ability to speak, which was crazy, cause usually, people had trouble trying to get him to shut up, but the only words that seemed to be able to come out of his mouth was “Holy shit, that guy is fucking beautiful” </p><p>Suddenly his instincts took over, and he was walking over. The guy seemed to notice him approaching, and made eye contact with Xander, and thank god he was on autopilot or else he might’ve just crumbled to rubble right then and there.</p><p>“Hey” Xander said all cool like, “Sure is hot in here, or maybe that’s just cause you walked in” Oh God he was so stupid.</p><p>The guy laughed, and then smiled (Oh my god his smile is even better, Xander hoped he’d never stop) “Hey, I don't know, man...I think the AC is just broken. The names John Laurens”</p><p>If Xander had taken a sip of his coffee he would’ve spit it out right then and there. So yeah, he was definitely chill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And you actually made it to the end of the chapter! I'm surprised you've made it this far</p><p>Oo cliff hanger, no, I'm not sorry hA</p><p>I really like the idea that Burr is always smiling, especially after watching the pro-shot and seeing Leslie Odom Jr's performance. So I'm always going to be shoving it in your face that he's smiling</p><p>Also, I attempted to make these wacky kids look more like...well kids, or rather, old teenagers. Just imagine that I gave them a bath and a haircut </p><p>Also, I mentioned it in the first chapter, but some reincarnate's prefer to go by their first lifes name, aka why Laurens doesn't have a different name (That you know of muahaha )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crying into Some Mac and Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas Anderson and Thomas Jefferson were the same person. It was as simple as that. Except it wasn’t.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Sorry that it took a few days to get this chapter out, I'm in summer school right now and I really wanted to make sure I got this chapter right.</p>
<p>Hope you like this chapter! even if it's not what you expected ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas Anderson and Thomas Jefferson were the same person. It was as simple as that. Except it wasn’t. </p>
<p>At first it wasn’t so bad. People would be in awe that he was the third president of the United States, along with all the other crazy things he did. Heck, he helped write the declaration of independence. For a while, it felt like he was almost famous in his little town. </p>
<p>They never announced it to the world, since reincarnates didn’t necessarily have the best reputation. They already had a chance, so why should they get another? Thomas’s parents told him that they were just jealous.  </p>
<p>The problem was that while Thomas got older and remembered more, the more he hated himself. It felt like two waves crashing together, trying to overpower each other. On one hand, Anderson was everything Jefferson looked down upon. He had dark skin and… Well, he’s not exactly ready to unpack what else. But, on the other hand, Anderson despised Jefferson’s views, the guy had so many slaves...Not to mention what did with some of the slaves. It disgusted Thomas.</p>
<p>He wished he could just be proud of who he was, but that was hard. There were always two little voice’s in his head arguing back and forth. It gave him a headache. Even if he didn’t want to associate with the Jefferson side of himself, he was given a constant reminder because somehow he ended up with the same first name. Hey, sometimes you just gotta cry while eating some mac and cheese (If he could agree with his past self on anything, it was that that stuff is heavenly.)  </p>
<p>On the outside he always tried to be confident, no one would ever know he felt so insecure and ashamed of himself. Most people looked to him for answers and he had to make sure he seemed level headed and self-assured. </p>
<p>Only people from his small town knew about his past, but he assumed some of his teachers slipped it into some of his recommendation letters for school. He only assumed this since he got immediate offers from all the best schools in America. Either that or his naturally good marks and leadership in clubs were effective enough for full scholarships. </p>
<p>Thomas didn’t really mind either option, since all that mattered was that he was going to Columbia University. It was a little far from home, but Thomas was kinda ready to adventure out, see more of the world and discover himself as Thomas Anderson.</p>
<p>He figured the best place to start was New York. And while it wasn’t nearly as delightful as France, he had spent enough time in the city during his past life to appreciate the place. It was like getting severe deja vu. </p>
<p>Sitting in a taxi on his way to the dorm building he was in, Thomas was able to find his roommate on social media. Luckily they were told ahead of time, which ment there was plenty of time for stalking the person you’re forced to hang out with for the next year. </p>
<p>Thomas’s roommate’s name was Jamie Mason. Pretty cool name if you asked him. There weren't many photos of him, but from what he could gather, Jamie seemed like a pretty smart guy. Thomas liked that. He figured most people that were going to this school would have to be pretty smart, and while some people might find that intimidating, Thomas considered it an opportunity to find like-minded people.</p>
<p>When he finally arrived at his dorm, and the room was smaller than he was expecting. Especially for housing two people. Thomas was used to a room about double the size just as his bedroom. There wasn’t even a bathroom in the room, he’d have to walk down the hall. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, he could still go to some other school closer home. Thomas realized he hadn't even stepped foot into the room yet, he’d just been staring at it from the doorway. </p>
<p>“Hey you!” A voice yelled from down the hall. Thomas looked around, assuming they were yelling at someone else, but then he realized he was the only person standing in the hallway. He found the source of the voice and made eye contact, pointed at himself and said “Me?”</p>
<p>“Yea you, what are you doing here?” It was a girl, she radiated such power, Thomas almost felt intimidated in her presence. He even started to doubt himself, was he in the girls room? He thought he was in the right spot. Was Jamie actually a girl and somehow it got messed up and they put them in a room together? </p>
<p>“I- Uh...This is my room?” He said attempting to not tick off the girl more than she already seemed. She walked up to him, and got right up in his personal space. Thomas was pretty uncomfortable considering he didn’t know this girl, but he put on a slick smile.</p>
<p>She scoffed and immediately backed up. “You’re Thomas Jefferson.” she stated it like she knew it for a fact, and Thomas was pretty sure he hadn’t even introduced himself yet. </p>
<p>“And what of it?” He asked. Thomas was curious as to how the girl knew, maybe she saw his name on a sheet, and assumed? No... How could someone assume that... It was next to impossible.</p>
<p>“So you’re not denying it?” she asked, Thomas was smart enough to conclude that she must’ve done this a lot. She was expecting him to refute her. And whether she’s crazy and asked everyone if they were Thomas Jefferson, or she went up to random reincarnations, told them their past life, she was right in her assumption. </p>
<p>“No, You’re right, but now that you know me, who might you be?” She seemed taken aback by his answer. “I’m Angelina…” She looked at him as if she was judging him and calculating her next move. While on the inside Thomas was starting to feel antsy, on the outside he held strong.</p>
<p>“Am I supposed to know you?” Thomas just genuinely wanted to know, and then maybe he’d get some explanation from her.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’d know me by another name” she gave a small curtsy, “Angelica Schuyler.” </p>
<p>Thomas felt like he was punched in the gut. “Angelica? Now way” He managed to get out. If there was anything Thomas wasn’t expecting to happen, it was finding someone he knew from his past.</p>
<p>“Hello old friend” She said smiling, and to Thomas’s surprise, she hugged him. He even found himself hugging back.</p>
<p>Once they let go, Thomas asked “What are you doing here? How did you know it was me? Is anyone else we know here?” All of his questions seemed to be leaking out. He trusted Angelica, even though her brother-in-law was a nuisance that he didn't want to think about unless he wanted a headache, they used to write letters to each other. Thomas truly admired her.</p>
<p>“Wow, slow down on the questions” She chuckled, “I go here. I’m in my second year. What? You think just because I’m a girl I can't get an education? It’s the 21st century Thomas, catch up.” She crossed her arms when she finished, waiting for him to oppose her.</p>
<p>“What- No, no, it’s great that you go here! But what are you doing right here, in this hallway, where my room is.” He smiled once again, “You searching for me?”</p>
<p>“Ha, you wish. No, I’m one floor above you, I was just walking around the building to see if I could greet anyone new when I came across...you.” She paused before saying “You” as if he were an anomaly, which, being a reincarnation, he kinda was. </p>
<p>“So, how did you know it was me? I don't exactly look similar.” He just wanted her to be straight forward, but she laughed in his face “Serves you right Thomas, Karma’s a bitch.” </p>
<p>Was He hurt by Angelica’s comment? No, he knew she was right. He thought about that just about every day. He just wanted answers.</p>
<p>“You keep avoiding my questions” he pointed out to her in case she didn’t realize, and of course she knew what she was doing, it was Angelica.</p>
<p>“Clever as always I see” She looked around to make sure they were completely alone, which of course they were. “How about we go into your room, and then I’ll tell you.” She offered as if it were top secret information. This caught Thomas’s attention, he was intrigued, so of course he accepted.</p>
<p>When they stepped inside the room, Angelica made sure the door was closed. Thomas finally put the stuff he brought up with him on one of the beds, he figured that was now claimed as his own. Angelica opted to continue standing, she was anxious for some reason, and Thomas didn’t know what made him more uncomfortable, self assured Angelica, or nervous Angelica.</p>
<p>“Okay, what I’m going to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone. This is top secret and stays between us. I trust you Thomas, you’re smart, you know when to blabber your mouth and when not to.” Thomas had a feeling he knew who she was referring to for that last part, but he just nodded his head. What could be so important?</p>
<p>“Have you ever heard of true sight?” Whatever Thomas was expecting, it wasn’t that.</p>
<p>“You mean like that thing they talk about in Stranger Things?” He knew he was wrong, but it was the only thing he could think of. Angelica only rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Of course you wouldn’t know about it. No one does” Thomas caught her mumble to herself. “No, not like that thing in Stranger Things. I...how do I explain this...I see more clearly than other people. When I look at you, I’m able to see you, but my brain fills in the information that you’re a reincarnate and I know who you were before.”</p>
<p>Thomas had never heard of anything like it, he would’ve thought she was insane if he didn’t know Angelica and saw that she knew who he was before he told her. “That’s impossible” He somehow decided was the best thing to say.</p>
<p>“Is it Thomas? Because I’m fairly sure I was right about you” She put her hand on her hips, back to full intimidation mode.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I believe you...I’ve just never heard of anything like it. Do you know anyone else?” Thomas had thought about meeting people he used to know again, but he always pushed it aside before getting his hopes up. Besides, with his luck, he was pretty sure he would’ve ended up meeting Hamilton again, and that was the last person he wanted to see. And while he’d be happy just to have Angelica, he had to wonder…</p>
<p>“Well, There’s you and my two sisters. They’re the only other people who know about this, which is why you can't tell anyone. You’re a reincarnate, you know how some people treat us. They’re scared that we’re smarter than them, and we’ll band together to take over them. That’s why they want us scared to talk about our pasts. Imagine what they’d do if people knew that we could identify each other and come together.”</p>
<p>Thomas knew what she meant. He knew that he didn’t want to take over the world, he doubted he could even run for president since he already was one. But it could put her in risk if word got out he supposed. He was about to tell her she could trust her, but the door started to open.</p>
<p>Next thing he knew, a guy he recognized walked in the door and said “Oh…” looking back and forth at Thomas and Angelica. It was Jamie Mason, and for some reason, Angelica gasped but kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Thomas figured he should be polite, he wanted to impress his roommate, “Oh hey, you must be Jamie.” The guy nodded, and Thomas got the impression the guy didn’t talk that much, but that was okay since Thomas could talk enough for the both of them. </p>
<p>Angelica seemed to take that as her cue to leave and said “Well, I leave you guys to catch up, nice to see you, James.” She winked at Thomas and then left the room in a hurry.</p>
<p>Jamie and Thomas stared at each other and blinked a few times.</p>
<p>This was definitely going to be interesting, so Thomas decided the best thing to say was “Hey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weoww, bet you weren't expecting that from this chapter huh? </p>
<p>I wanted to introduce this alternate plot now, cause I figured this was a good place to start. My main goal is to try and make these characters as realistic as possible, and I feel like if you're a reincarnate you'd have some serious baggage. Also hmmm I wonder how these two plots are going to smash together hmmmmm ;))))</p>
<p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel like I was going to say more but I forget and I'm exhausted. Have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Admiring Eyes Is Totally Platonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All John wanted was some hot chocolate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, sorry this chapter took a while, some stuff has been going on but now its all sorted out and I should be getting some free time!</p>
<p>Anyways here's the long-awaited confrontation between John and Xander!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All John wanted was some hot chocolate. He was on his way to scope out his dorm room for the year, but wanted something sweet to get him through. It was a small place, but John figured that he should get used to that, since New York was probably gonna be pretty compressed. </p>
<p>Of course, he wasn’t really expecting some Latino Santa's elf to be staring at him as soon as he stepped in. And though John was sure he’d never met this man in his life, he got a calm feeling, and a sense of familiarity. </p>
<p>John didn’t really know anyone from his past life, partially because he died so young, partially because it’s just plain unlikely to happen. But this dude… John felt weirdly relaxed and almost relieved just seeing him. It was odd.</p>
<p>Once he was finished contemplating about what he was feeling, he realized that the mysterious man had made his way over to him.</p>
<p>“Hey.” The man said with a sly grin. “Sure is hot in here, or maybe that’s just cause you walked in.”</p>
<p>John couldn’t help but laugh. That was so cheesy this dude could not be serious. But he figured he might as well introduce himself,  “Hey, I don't know, man...I think the AC is just broken. The names John Laurens”</p>
<p>The other guy suddenly stiffened, and the dude behind him who was watching this all (and awkwardly smiling for some reason) eyes went wide. Did John say something wrong? Was it possible he knew these people from before?</p>
<p>John figured they’d be able to tell since he usually went by his old name. John never felt like he was a different person, it was as if he just had part one and part two to life, and there was just a little gap in the middle. So, he only used his new name on legal documents, it just didn’t feel like him. And while reincarnates have a bad reputation with the public, who was John to care. He was lucky enough to get more time to live, and he wasn’t going to waste time being scared of what people thought.</p>
<p>“Uh, you alright dude?” he decided to ask. Yeesh, he still didn’t even know this guy's name.</p>
<p>That seemed to snap the dude out of his seemingly spiralling thoughts, geez he looked like he was thinking a mile per minute. For a while his eyes looked like they were pretending to be like that meme as if he was reading invisible equations in the air. He did have nice eyes though, a pretty shade of hazel. Okay, now John was lost in thought about this dudes eyes, but of course he could admire this guy's nice eyes, that’s a total platonic action.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Was all the dude seemed to be able to get out, and then he seemed surprised at that fact. John figured he might as well lay the bait for the guy, cause he seemed to be struggling a bit.</p>
<p>“And your name might be?” He prompted with a smile, he didn’t want to come off as intimidating. He seemed to gather his bearings with that, looked John in the eye and said “My name is Xander Campbell.”</p>
<p>John figured the name sounded familiar, but Xander's eyes looked sad, and that distracted his common sense. Why would he be sad about meeting John? That made John want to do anything to make this dude (who he’s known for about 5 minutes now) happy. He didn’t want to let this guy go.</p>
<p>“Here, I’ll give you my phone number.” John said while pulling out a pen and writing his number on Xander's arm, cause he figured that was the best way to keep in contact these days. “You better text me.” he added, just in case that part wasn’t obvious. And then he went up to go order his hot chocolate.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Next thing Xander knew, he was being ushered out of the cafe. When he finally reached fresh air, he realized it was Darren pushing him out.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” He asked, because he really had no clue.</p>
<p>“You just went total GaGa for old Laurens there” Darren stated. Xander was hoping his brain was having a glitch and it didn’t actually happen, but Darren just confirmed his thoughts. There were few people who could make Xander tongue-tied, that was definitely his Laurens.</p>
<p>“I have a question, if you don't mind me asking…” Xander could guess what Darren was going to ask. It was a good third of the questions he got if people found out about his previous life. </p>
<p>“Were Laurens and I in a secret relationship?” Xander figured it was where he was going with his question based on the situation. He didn’t particularly mind people asking, since it was somewhat a historic mystery. But, now that Xander remembered everything, he was pretty much the only person on earth who knew the true answer.</p>
<p>But all things considered, if he could pick memories he was glad he had, it would be his time with Laurens. Sure, his other friends were up there too like Lafayette, but there was a distinct difference. There were some good times, Xander had to admit that, and even though he wasn’t comfortable with who he used to be, maybe things would get better if Laurens was back with him.</p>
<p>“Well...Yea, If I'm honest, I’ve always sort’ve suspected something.”  Darren said, which made Xander realize that this was an outside witness. Not someone interpreting their now public letters, but someone who was actually there and knew them. </p>
<p>“Really” he asked “I thought we were pretty sneaky.”</p>
<p>“Says the guy whos letters were so romantic that the world, nearly 250 years later, still believes you had a thing for him.” With Darren mentioning the letters, which was something he heard about a lot as evidence for their relationship, Alex started to get upset.</p>
<p>What he had with Laurens was between them, and Alex wasn’t sure he wanted the world to be included in that. They could have the cut up censored letters, sure, but the memories Alex had with them just talking were close to his heart. And with thinking about the good times, comes the thoughts of Laurens's death. He never truly was the same after... No, Alex couldn’t handle thinking about that right now. It still hurt too much. </p>
<p>Alex started to feel his eyes get watery, and then he realized he was viewing himself as Alex for a bit there. He definitely was not in a good state of mind.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you alright?” Darren asked, actually dropping his smile, that means Al- Xander, he had to remind himself, was probably starting to look like a mess too.</p>
<p>“If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, I get it…” And while it was nice for Darren to say that, Xander felt absolutely no shame for liking Laurens. 21st century Laurens was fucking gorgeous, and Xander would scream that from the rooftops if he had to.</p>
<p>“No no, it’s fine” He wiped his eyes, “There was definitely something there...” And Xander decided that was all he was going to say about that. He looked down at the scribbled number on his arm. I knew the handwriting, he had spent hours staring at it, memorizing it, he could identify it in a blink of an eye. He really was here… and they had a second chance in a more open world. The world they built.</p>
<p>“So…” Darren broke the silence, noticing Xander staring at the number, “Are you going to call him?”</p>
<p>“Of course” Xander replied immediately. Knowing he could have that relationship, whatever it ended up being, he couldn’t give that up and let it slip by. Xander couldn’t lose him again.</p>
<p>“Then why didn’t you tell him who you were?” Darren did make a good point there, that would’ve been very easy to start things up, it just didn't feel right. </p>
<p>During the brief few minutes that they had spent together, Xander's brain was working in hyperdrive, calculating every possible outcome that could’ve happened. Ultimately, he decided that he wanted John to like him for who he was now. He didn’t want to pull the “Heyy, remember the douchebag me? Ya, I have a deep inner conflict with him, and want to separate myself from him…so whats up?” card. No, if he was going to get John to like him, he was going to do it Xander Campbell style.</p>
<p>“I want him to like me for who I am now I guess” was what Xander decided best described his thoughts. Darren only nodded, and they continued to walk back to their dorm.</p>
<p>Maybe things were actually looking up, except Xander knew to not get too comfortable with things looking good. But he decided to push those thoughts aside, because he was determined to live in the moment.</p>
<p>“I still don't understand how you’re drinking that scorching hot coffee in this heat.” Darren brought up again, apparently still doubting Xander's ability.</p>
<p>Xander just laughed, “Maybe you should talk less, Darren.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow, you've gotten to the end of the chapter!</p>
<p>I really wanted to get Xander's opinion on his relationship with Laurens right. As always, the thing that is the most important to me is making these characters actually feel like people. </p>
<p>(Also if anyone catched the Percy Jackson reference, You're a real MVP)</p>
<p>Anyways, hope you liked it! more is on the way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Middle of a Very Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James felt kinda bad for interrupting, especially since right when they noticed him, the girl gasped. That certainly didn't make James feel any better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks! Here's another chapter! Sorry it took a while to come out...</p><p>Hope you enjoy! I really liked writing this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When James opened the door to his dorm room and was immediately met with some girl with the guy he recognised to be his roommate. He assumed he was interrupting their goodbyes. It looked very serious too. </p><p>James felt kinda bad for interrupting, especially since right when they noticed him, the girl gasped. That certainly didn't make James feel any better. He definitely caught them off guard, but when he started to consider leaving to let them finish, his roommate smiled at him. That made James feel slightly better, less like he was interrupting the world's most important conversation.</p><p>It had been a long journey for James to get to this school. Not just a long plane and taxi ride, but late nights studying, hours upon hours of extra work. Sure, he didn’t have any real friends, but Jamie wasn’t good with people anyways.</p><p>For what Jamie was concerned, it was all worth it. He got into the school he wanted and he was on his way to become even smarter. His roommate seemed alright enough, but James had wanted a single room. Can’t get everything though. </p><p>The odd thing about his roommate was that James felt already comfortable with his presence. Usually it took James a long time to warm up to people, but his friendships never lasted anyways. But perhaps this one could be different. James had a good feeling.</p><p>Yea, he got all that from a smile.</p><p>Some have called James a man of few words, so when his roommate asked him if he was Jamie, he just nodded. Then, what surprised James the most, the girl got up to leave, and called james...Well, James. </p><p>In his head, James Madison and Jamie Mason were pretty similar, both in mentality and in pronunciation. He really didn’t care what people called him as long as it wasn’t rude. But how could this girl have known...Maybe she just considered Jamie a nickname, he did get that often. I felt like more than that though.</p><p>Then, as if to break the silence his roommate simply said, “Hey.”</p><p>That definitely broke James out of his thought spiral. He realized he was hardly a step into the room, and finally decided to put his stuff down by what was supposedly his bed.</p><p>James figured the polite thing to do would be reply, so he just settled on “...Hi.”</p><p>And as if that was his cue, the roommate decided it was his job to hold up the conversation.</p><p>“So are you new to New York? I am too. Well, kinda. I’ve been here before. I like it enough I suppose. I’m excited to be here though, don't get me wrong. So you’ve got some academic awards? I checked out your instagram, sorry if that's creepy, I wasn’t, like, stalking you, I was just interested to find similar things with my new roommate. Stalkers are creepy, I definitely wouldn’t stalk you, but you seem like a good guy. Definitely a smart guy. I-”</p><p>“Thanks, you seem smart too, obviously, since you go to this school.” Gee, this guy could definitely talk a lot. At least that meant James wouldn’t feel responsible to keep up the conversation.</p><p>He laughed for a second, a really goofy laugh to say the least. It almost felt like this guy had eaten an entire package of pixy stixs. “Yea, you could say that. I’m Thomas by the way, in case you didn’t find my social medias. I don't post much though.”</p><p>James had just finished unpacking his carry on bag, but he figured this conversation might be important to determine how they continue on with their relationship. James liked this guy for some reason, so he didn’t want this to go poorly by not paying enough attention.</p><p>“Was the girl that was just here your girlfriend? Cause I don't mind if she comes by…” James figured it was polite to let Thomas know that he was fine with it. But for some reason it made him almost upset to think about. Geez Jamie, get it together. </p><p>The comment seemed to take Thomas aback, but it wore off in a split second before he let out a large laugh, “Yeah right, she wishes she was my girlfriend. No, that was Angelica, she’s just an old friend.”</p><p>James hated that hearing that made him feel better.</p><p>Thomas seemed to take a pause to think. “Uhm, while Angelica was leaving, she called you James, do you guys know each other or…?”</p><p>James wasn’t particularly into hiding who he was, he was just a quiet guy who wasn’t used to people asking. And while it wasn’t phrased like that, but James was smart enough to pick up on it in the question. He had no qualms about telling Thomas, the guy was already growing on him. Might as well take the jump.</p><p>“Uhm, no, I’ve never met her...But it’s alright if you call me james, I’m fine with either. Actually, in my past life I was James Madison...so…” James didn’t really know how to finish the sentence. It was pretty unlike him to not think through everything he was going to say. </p><p>Thomas looked like he was about to cry, which wasn’t really the reaction James thought he was going to get. “Jemmy?” Thomas practically whispered. </p><p>Wait a minute...Thomas...No way. The likelihood that any of this was happening were so small it was practically impossible. James was hardly making eye contact this entire conversation, but in this moment, he looked Thomas right in the eye. He had to ask, just to be sure.</p><p>“Jefferson?” Right when the words were out of his mouth, Thomas nodded and came up and hugged him.</p><p>Jamie knew that they were both different, both my looks and morals, that's how things like this worked. But he knew, somewhere deep in his gut, that he had just found the person he trusted the most, and he didn’t want to lose him again.</p><p>When they released from the hug, Thomas looked like a mess.</p><p>“Do you want to go get some air?” Jamie offered. To which Thomas only nodded.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It had already been a long day for Thomas. First meeting Angelica again, and now James. It almost felt like too much. He appreciated when James offered for them to go out and get as fresh of air you can get in New York.</p><p>It was easy to fall back into the rhythm of their friendship. And while Thomas did most of the talking, he had to admit, it just felt so natural.</p><p>They had made it all the way to central park when they somehow ran into Angelica again, but this time she was accompanied by two other girls.</p><p>“Angelica, what are you doing here? You following me?” He joked, to which she rolled her eyes.</p><p>She scanned them up and down as if determining what had happened while she was away. Once she reached her verdict, she plainly said, “Thomas, James, these are my two sisters, Eliza and Peggy.”</p><p>James looked slightly confused, so Thomas decided to voice what he must’ve been thinking “You guys look nothing alike, how are you sisters?”</p><p>Angelica scoffed while her two sisters giggled. “We’re reincarnate siblings, dummy.” Angelica said as if she should’ve expected Thomas to not understand.</p><p>The one sister who seemed the youngest, Peggy, Thomas remembered Angelica introducing her, decided to say “You guys are awfully cute together.”</p><p>“What-” Was all that seemed to be able to come out of Thomas’s mouth while his brain spontaneously combusted. James didn’t seem in much better shape.</p><p>“Peggy! You can’t assume things like that!” Eliza scolded her sister. </p><p>“What, you can't deny shipping it, you watched-” She started to defend herself before getting cut off by Angelica, “Peggy, that’s fiction. This is real life. You need to understand the diff-...”</p><p>It was unlike Angelica to stop mid sentence so he assumed something must be wrong. It appeared the others had similar thoughts as they all turned to follow her gaze.</p><p>She was staring at this guy who was walking through the park, but in her calculating way, not in a ‘Wow, a good looking guy’ type of way.</p><p>Seemed that both Thomas and Eliza were having the same thought process, since they both simultaneously asked “Who’s he?”</p><p>“Lafayette.” She simply stated.</p><p>You would think meeting two people from your previous life would be enough to make a day eventful. “You mean the Marquis de Lafayette?” Thomas had to clarify, french names were much too complicated.</p><p>Everyone was looking at Thomas now, except James. “How do you know?” James asked Angelica. Of course, Thomas had forgotten he didn’t know. He made eye contact with Angelica, silently asking to tell. She just nodded.</p><p>Keeping his voice down, Thomas explained to James Angelica's abilities, and how that's the reason she knew his name earlier. The news didn’t seem to shock him, since he knew first hand how accurate it was. Simply he asked, “So that really is Lafayette?”</p><p>Apparently Lafayette had heard his names enough times to stop and look around. It was kinda hard to miss a group of 5 young adults huddled together staring at you. So he made the questionable decision to walk over.</p><p>“Uh, bonjour mes amis, you called?” He said with a terribly thick french accent. Apparently even a second life couldn’t stop this guy from being french.</p><p>“Lafayette, It’s us, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison” Thomas explained until Angelica gave a slight cough reminding him to introduce the rest. “Oh, and this is Angelica, Ezila, and Peggy” He continued, which somehow made Peggy laugh, to which Angelica elbowed her to stop.</p><p>“Oh! Vraiment? You all must come to the party tonight! It will be très amusant! It is at Joe’s apartment, here, I shall text you the address!” Next thing Thomas knew, he was handing Lafayette his phone to get his number.</p><p>“Unfortunately, Je dois partir. I must go downtown to get ready for the party, but I will see you there to talk! n'oublie pas! Text me!” He said in a hurry, before heading back on his walk.</p><p>“A party huh? Well I guess you better text him Jeffy” Peggy said while playfully elbowing him.</p><p>Thomas made eye-contact with James, silently asking if he wanted to go. Once James nodded, Thomas pulled out his phone and texted Lafayette.</p><p>“Peggy, I’m not sure it's the best idea for you to come” Eliza said to her sister. </p><p>“What? Why not?” The youngest replied.</p><p>“This is a college party, and I’m barely in college yet. You’re still in high school.” Eliza did make a good point. If Peggy was younger it probably wasn't the brightest idea to bring her.</p><p>Angelica rolled her eyes, “We all know she wont stop complaining until she gets what she wants. At the least, this will be a learning experience for her. But no alcohol, we’re all underage, and I’m not letting myself or anyone of you break the law.”</p><p>“Ah, oui, oui!” Peggy cried out in a terrible impersonation of a french accent.</p><p>Yeah, It was definitely going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we are at the end of another chapter!</p><p>I've figured out where exactly this is going, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be about 10 chapters. So we're halfway!</p><p>Of course, this doesn't mean I won't ever add on, I just think it will be the end of this particular chapter of their story.</p><p>Lots of fun is instore!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coffee Stains Are Hard To Get Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Listen, I’m really sorry, I honestly didn’t even see you coming! I hope your clothes are fine, I heard that letting laundry detergent soak into it will get it out. I’m sure there's a youtube video or something that can explain it. Ah shit man, I’m so sorry!” Xander rambles off because the tall guy still isn’t even making eye contact with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey...Uh yea, so that was a long hiatus oops, sorry about that<br/>Anyways, here's a little chapter I decided to write because somehow I got back into Hamilton...<br/>I'm actually going to attempt to finish this, but for now let's focus on what we have, enjoy...or don't idk</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xander and Darren had already started walking back to their dorm room when they unexpectedly bumped into some tall guy talking on his phone. Fortunately, he didn’t get very upset, unfortunately, Xander managed to spill all of his boiling hot coffee all over himself.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Xander exclaimed as the boiling beverage soaked into his clothes. Darren just about teleported a foot away in order to avoid the spill, the man they bumped into was not as lucky.</p>
<p>“Shit” Xander said again, cause he’s just so articulate these days, “I am so sorry, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to notice you have a habit of profanity” Darren says through a smile that seems more forced than usual. </p>
<p>Xander decided to let that go and instead noticed how the man they ran into wasn’t saying anything, he was just staring down at his now wet clothes.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’m really sorry, I honestly didn’t even see you coming! I hope your clothes are fine, I heard that letting laundry detergent soak into it will get it out. I’m sure there's a youtube video or something that can explain it. Ah shit man, I’m so sorry!” Xander rambles off because the tall guy still isn’t even making eye contact with him.</p>
<p>The man had his phone up in the air as if he was still trying to save it from the spill and he kept it there once he finally looked up. The moment he made eye contact with him he felt a spark, it felt similar to when he met Darren but he was more comfortable and warm...or maybe that was just the coffee burning his skin.</p>
<p>“Ah... bonjour, one moment please…” The man said right before putting his phone against his ear again.</p>
<p> “Change of plans, mon ami, I’m going to need to change my outfit, I’ll see you later tonight, au revoir.” The strange man said into his phone and then hung up.  </p>
<p>The man looked over Xander, then shifted his gaze to Darren. He appeared to decide his opinion and then said, “Are you two NYU students?”</p>
<p>Darren and Xander exchanged glances, “Yea” they both said plainly.</p>
<p>The stranger decided to consider this information, “Bien, our good friend Joe is having a party tonight in his apartment uptown, I can text you the address if I can get your phone number?”</p>
<p>Xander decided he didn’t have much to lose even though Darren looked like he thought Xander was about to sell his soul to Satan, so he told the man his number. What? It was kinda funny to see Darren’s expression, he’s gotta have some fun.</p>
<p>The stranger smiled and nodded, “I look forward to seeing you there, mon ami, bon journey!”</p>
<p>And with that, the strange stranger took off down the street as if he wasn’t covered in coffee and was just on an afternoon stroll through the city.</p>
<p>“Well, that was odd.” Xander poetically put it. </p>
<p>Darren glared at Xander, “Odd? Hamilton, you just gave a complete stranger your phone number! Do you know what they can do with that? They could track you! Or- or hack you! What was going through your head?”</p>
<p>Xander couldn’t help but snicker, “Geez Burr, you finally start being passionate about stuff and that's what you choose to get angry about? C’mon, live a little.” for extra measure, he added a wink at the end.</p>
<p>Darren looked up to the sky smiling and shook his head, “Lets head back and get you in some weather appropriate clothes, okay?” </p>
<p>With a laugh, Xander chugged the remains of his coffee and they took off back to their room.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Darren was starting to be concerned for his new/old friends wellbeing. Once they’d finally gotten back to their dorm, he practically shoved appropriate clothes for the weather they were experiencing into Xanders hands. He was melting just looking at the guy.</p>
<p>Darren found himself pacing back and forth in the room while waiting for his friend to get changed. He had originally thought today was chaotic enough finding out his roommate for the next year was the guy he had previously murdered, but now that very same person just gave away his phone number to a complete stranger! Darren could make a mile long list of all the things that could go wrong!</p>
<p>“Would you stop, you’re going to walk a hole into the ground, and I’m not sure about you, but I’m not ready to meet our downstairs neighbors yet.” </p>
<p>Darren wiped his head around faster than the speed of light, how he didn’t get whiplash is a mystery. Xander was already putting on a replacement hoodie for the one he spilt coffee on.</p>
<p>Darren Laughed, “Ohhhh noo, you are not! Take that off right now!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You are not wearing another hoodie right now! It feels like a hundred degrees outside.”</p>
<p>Xander just shook his head and laughed, “So, that party tonight,” he paused for a moment, looking down at the number on his arm, “I think we should go.”</p>
<p>Darren couldn’t be sure of the relationship Hamilton had with Laurens, he could only assume. But, he knew for sure the way Laurens had affected him, both today and in the past. He’d known Alexander a long time, and he was truly never the same after Laurens’ death. Even just today, seeing the happiness the man brought his friend, who was he to stop them from rekindling whatever they had. </p>
<p>Besides, no matter how much his brain was telling him this was a bad idea going to a strangers party, there was a small voice inside him telling him to do it. This was his second chance after all, and he was already determined to not waste it playing safe this time. He wasn’t just doing this for Xander, but also himself.</p>
<p>He signed and then plastered his classic grin on his face once again, “Y’know what? Sure.”</p>
<p>Xander looked like he was about to defend his idea in order to convince Darren, but stopped before he got a noise out, “W-wait… You actually agreed?”</p>
<p>“Yea sure, why not?” He said smugly.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know, you seemed like you were freaking the fuck out about it!”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll have you know, I’m full of surprises...Besides, I’m surprised you haven't called him yet.” Darren gustered to the phone number on Xanders arm.</p>
<p>Xander lightly blushed and attempted to hide it by looking down, “You don’t mind if I invite him, right?”</p>
<p>Darren genuinely smiled,“Go right ahead.” </p>
<p>If you were to compare the speed at which Xander managed to pull out his phone and dial the phone number, you would’ve thought he was already on the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey! Yea, It’s me, Xander… HAHAHAHH, yea, yea, I mean, It’s chill...Well, actually I do have a reason I’m calling, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party my roommate and I were invited to today?”</p>
<p>He paused for a moment and made eye contact with Darren. It was impossible to read his expression.</p>
<p>“Really!? Awesome! Do you want to meet at that coffee shop at 8 then? Wow, great, yea...Okay, I’ll, uh, see you there!”</p>
<p>As soon as he hung up the phone Xander flopped onto his bed face first and giggled, it was unclear if it was sweet or very creepy.</p>
<p>Awkwardly, Darren went over and patted his friend on the back, “Well, I guess all that’s left is to get ready.”</p>
<p>Xander looked up sharply at Darren, “What? I don’t know about you Burr, but I’m wearing this.” he said then guestered to his second hoodie of the day.</p>
<p>Darrens face fell, causing Xander to burst out laughing, this was definitely going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed that!<br/>I like to think that fate cursed Alexander to be awkward as a form of karma for his past life ha<br/>Anyways, I think I'll manage to get out the next chapter relatively soon, at least soon compared to that last gap oops<br/>I'd recommend buckling in for the next one though, cause it's a doozy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>